Puppy Love
by Meicdon13
Summary: [1sentence LJ Community] Fifty sentences about our two favorite pork bun lovers. [Goku x Lirin]


**Pairing: **Son Goku x Lirin**  
Theme set: **Delta**  
Warning: **Random spoilers for some eps if you look closely.

**#01 – Air**

They usually fought one another and one time, Lirin shouted, "You're breathing my air, you stupid monkey!"

**#02 – Apples**

The Sanzo-ikkou was camping out in the forest and Goku had gone off to pick apples only to bump into Lirin and get into a fight.

**#03 – Beginning**

It was their first kiss and it had been purely by accident; while trying to punch Goku, Lirin lost her balance and fell on top of him, sending them both crashing to the ground.

**#04 – Bugs**

The demon princess was screaming as a large beetle made its way up the back of her shirt and Goku ran towards her to help.

**#05 – Coffee**

Goku and Lirin are just sitting on top of a hill, comparing Sanzo and Kougaiji and the redhead says, "Well, nii-chan doesn't drink coffee like Baldy Sanzo."

**#06 – Dark**

It's dark in the cave and they can't see anything or find their way out but neither one is willing to admit that they're sticking together for comfort.

**#07 – Despair**

It was raining, Sanzo had shouted at him, he had locked himself in his room…and he was wishing that Lirin were there so he wouldn't feel so low.

**#08 – Doors**

Remembering what Hakkai had taught him, Goku held open the door for Lirin, much to the redhead's surprise and delight.

**#09 – Drink**

There was only one glass of juice left and Goku let Lirin have it, pretending that she had beat him to it fair and square.

**#10 – Duty**

He fought her because he was supposed to, not because he wanted to.

**#11 – Earth**

The son of Earth herself was standing in front of her but Seiten Taisen merely looked at Lirin before turning around and leaving.

**#12 – End**

Lirin was telling Goku about the bedtime stories that Kougaiji used to tell her and the brunet smiled and said, "They all ended up happily ever after, right?"

**#13 – Fall**

She was tied up and only half-conscious but she could hear Goku's voice shouting and then she was falling and strong arms caught her and she felt safe enough to completely pass out.

**#14 – Fire**

"Cool!" Goku said as he watched Lirin show off her newly-learned fire attacks.

**#15 – Flexible**

They were fighting again and the itan had to admire the way Lirin's body bent and swayed to avoid his half-hearted attacks.

**#16 – Flying**

The Kougaiji-tachi was flying away on their dragons and Goku could've sworn that he saw Lirin waving goodbye.

**#17 – Food**

Goku never shared his food unless absolutely necessary and even then, he only did it reluctantly and with a pout, so the entire ikkou was shocked when he happily put aside a meat bun, saying, "I'm gonna give it to Lirin when I see her."

**#18 – Foot**

There's an imprint of a boot in Goku's cheek from the time when Lirin got jealous because she thought he was looking at the girl at the noodle store and kicked him.

**#19 – Grave**

The brunet didn't like the way that Lirin seemed so serious so he began tickling her…and ended up being hit by a laughing redhead.

**#20 – Green**

Lirin's eyes are a bright, bright green color that reminds Goku of a lot of things but most of all, they remind him of the mint he tastes on her lips when they kiss.

**#21 – Head**

Goku's head was hurting so Lirin reached out and pulled it onto her lap and pretty soon, the pain was gone.

**#22 – Hollow**

They fell asleep in a small hollow beneath a tree, back to back, each other's warmth enough to fend against the cold of the night.

**#23 – Honor**

Kougaiji owes Goku a fight since the itan keeps defeating him, and Lirin should hate the brunet for hurting her nii-chan, but she can't help but admire Goku's sense of honor.

**#24 – Hope**

"Maybe after everything, we could…you know…keep on hanging out…"

**#25 – Light**

"You're not heavy," the itan insisted as he carried Lirin to the Kougaiji-tachi's camp, careful not to aggravate her injuries.

**#26 – Lost**

The redhead wondered where one of the little bells on her hair tie was and she didn't realize that Goku had actually pocketed it during their last fight.

**#27 – Metal**

Lirin traced her finger along the cold metal of the golden diadem around Goku's head and the brunet simply bowed his head to give her better access.

**#28 – New**

He usually saw Lirin with her hair in a ponytail so it took him a few seconds to realize that the youkai standing in front him with loose flowing red hair was actually the princess with a new hairstyle.

**#29 – Old**

Lirin's attack line was always the same but Goku didn't mind; that way, he was sure that it was the redhead attacking.

**#30 – Peace**

They always fought because they both found the concept of 'peace' completely and utterly boring.

**#31 – Poison**

Goku writhed in pain, arms around his stomach, and figured that it was a good thing that he had stolen the fried noodles from Lirin earlier that day; that way, she wasn't the one suffering from food poisoning.

**#32 – Pretty**

"You're really pretty," Goku said, blushing and wishing the ground would just open up and swallow him whole.

**#33 – Rain**

The cave was a poor shelter from the horrible weather and they had to huddle together for warmth…not that either one really minded.

**#34 – Regret**

_Damn…I should've kissed her…_

**#35 – Roses**

She didn't know how the itan found out about her favorite flower but she was most definitely not complaining.

**#36 – Secret**

"No _way_ I'm telling you who I like!"

**#37 – Snakes**

Lirin was on a tree branch, spying on the ikkou and wanting to throw her boot at the serving girl who was flirting with Goku.

**#38 – Snow**

Goku didn't really like the snow—it brought back memories from Mt. Gogyou—so Lirin used her fire powers to melt the white stuff.

**#39 – Solid**

Goku felt solid, strong, and _real_ as he wrapped his arms around her.

**#40 – Spring**

There were flowers blooming everywhere and the vibrancy and life they represented reminded him of Lirin and her smile.

**#41 – Stable**

Goku was a wildcard, always keeping her on her toes, and she loved the instability that he made her feel.

**#42 – Strange**

"Don't you think that it's weird that the saru and the youkai brat aren't fighting that much anymore when they bump into one another?"

**#43 – Summer**

"Can you _not_ take off your shirt in front of me?"

**#44 – Taboo**

Lirin doesn't care that Goku's neither human nor demon; the only thing that matters is how she feels and she feels like just flipping off the world.

**#45 – Ugly**

She traces the scars on his back, kisses each one, and says, "Beautiful."

**#46 – War**

The moment the fight against Gyokumen Koushou was over, Lirin threw herself into Goku's arms.

**#47 – Water**

Goku tried not to look as Lirin's wet clothes clung to her figure…and failed miserably.

**#48 – Welcome**

"Welcome home," she said and stood up to kiss him on the cheek.

**#49 – Winter**

"It's _cooold_," Lirin says and smiles when Goku puts his arms around her.

**#50 – Wood**

"You could've just put more wood in the fire, you know," she said, but she wasn't really complaining.


End file.
